Couples en tous genres
by La plume d'Elise
Summary: Vous voulez voir un couple en particulier, commun, rare, ou jamais vu ? c'est ici que vous les trouverez, mais pour l'instant, que vous les proposez ! J'accepte tous les genres, voir détails à l'intérieur / Attention, langage légèrement cru dans le premier pairing/
1. note

salut c'est Elise à la plume, cette page est pour tous les fans de couples inhabituels, si vous voulez voir un OS ou une fic à propos d'un couple que l'on voit rarement (ou que l'on voit, ou que l'on ne voit jamais) proposez-le moi, j'en ferai quelque chose, même si ça doit être un OS :)

A vos plumes!

Elise

Merci xyz pour tes idées, je vais essayer de tous les inclure dans des histoires ou des OS. :)


	2. CharlieRon, ou pourquoi c'est simple

Charlie/Ron

/Westyversionfrench, cet OS est pour toi :) Ouh c'est mal comme tu dis. Si quelqu'un veut en faire une fic, il peut, mais faut d'abord me prévenir. Sur ce

ENJOY! /

Charlie habitait en Roumanie pour travailler avec les dragons, ça, c'était un fait. L'ennui, c'est que des réserves, il y en avait en Ecosse. Alors Ron se demandait pourquoi il était parti si loin. Parfois il se disait que c'était sa faute. Mais lui et Charlie, ils étaient pareils. Et il se disait que Charlie était parti parce que ça l'étouffait. La famille l'étouffait. Sa mère voulait qu'il se coupe les cheveux, qu'il vive à la maison, qu'il se trouve une femme pour lui donner des petits-enfants… Et ça Charlie il ne voulait pas. Ses cheveux étaient très bien là où ils étaient, il aimait vivre au grand air et une femme, ça l'intéressait pas. Trop compliqué. Trop fragile.

Lui, il préférait la compagnie des hommes et de ses dragons. Solides. Simples. Un faux pas et ses dragons, même apprivoisés, lui sauteraient dessus pour le bouffer. Mais Charlie il aimait ça. Et Ron cherchait. Mais Charlie ne lui laisserait jamais comprendre la vraie raison. Alors il se taisait. Pour pas mentir. C'est chiant de mentir. C'est compliqué. Comme les femmes. Alors il dit rien. Mais Ron, il le trouve beau. Il sait qu'il devrait pas. C'est son frère. C'est ce qu'il se dit à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Et Charlie, il le trouve mignon. Maladroit. On dirait un dragonneau. Mais c'est un bébé. C'est son petit frère. Alors il sourit, mais juste un peu. Pas trop. Et Ron a compris.

Parce que ce regard-là. Ce regard qu'il lui fait. Sans le savoir. C'est le même que celui de son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il fait à Ginny. Mais Ron, ça lui fout la pétoche. Parce qu'il comprend rien. Pourquoi partir ? Et c'est son frère. Mais ils sont pareils. Bruts. Alors il embarque Charlie dans un coin. Cette fois c'est lui qui comprend rien. Et Ron lui dit. Il sait. Il est pareil. Il ressent pareil. C'est simple. Pas besoin de mots. Charlie aussi a compris. C'est pas si compliqué en fait. Faut juste faire. Alors il fait. Et Ron est dans ses bras. Simplement. Parce qu'ils sont pareils. Ils ont pas besoin de plus.


	3. RonHarry ou comment on fait (partie 1?)

Harry/Ron

Couple proposé par PaddyLondubat

Enjoy !

Plume

En troisième année, Harry était bien embêté… Il se posait plein de questions, mais sa 'famille' ne lui avait rien expliqué. Par exemple, pourquoi son sexe devenait-il dur le matin ? Et pourquoi certains matins, il en coulait du pipi blanc ? Harry n'osait pas poser la question à ses camarades. Ils se moqueraient de lui, mais qu'y pouvait-il si les Dursley ne lui avaient même pas expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?

En Octobre, _ça_ recommença. Seulement cette fois, Ron était levé. Il vit son état et allait commencer à rire lorsqu'il vit la détresse du brun. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et craqua. Tant pis pour l'humiliation. Il pria Ron de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et ce dernier accourut :

\- Hey Harry, ça va ? C'est normal de bander le matin…

\- Ban-quoi ?

\- Harry. Tu sais ce qui t'arrive, rassure-moi ?

\- N-Non… J'en sais rien, dit-il en sanglotant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de heu… Du sexe ?

\- C'est sale, et ça sert que pour faire pipi, et faut pas y toucher parce que ça rend sourd.

Ron contempla Harry, atterré. Les Dursley étaient horribles, pires que ce qu'il pensait.

-Harry, ce n'est pas sale. C'est humain. Quand il est tendu et dur c'est que tu es excité.

\- Et le blanc ?

Ron prit soudain conscience que c'était son meilleur ami qui lui posait ces questions. Il rougit violemment, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'aller voir Hermione, c'était une fille ! Alors il continua, restant aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il expliquait tout ça à un enfant :

-Tu sais comment on fait les enfants ?

-Non… Je suis débile…

-Non, non Harry, tu n'es pas débile ! Si personne ne t'explique, tu ne peux pas savoir. Pour faire les enfants, on fait l'amour. Avec une fille, c'est quand tu as envie, qu'elle aussi, et que tu es excité. Après, tu …

Quelques minutes d'explications plus tard, Harry était écarlate, mais il continua d'écouter Ron lui expliquer les merveilles de la vie. Mais Ron ne lui avait expliqué qu'avec les femmes, comme si c'était possible avec un homme, mais les Dursley lui avaient dit que c'était horrible de penser ce genre de chose pour le même sexe que soi, alors il se dit que ça devait, encore, être un mensonge. Lorsqu'il posa la question à Ron, celui-ci rougit :

-Ron, si on peut faire tout ça avec une fille, on peut aussi le faire avec un garçon, non ?

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr. C'est la même chose, et avec une potion, deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant.

-Ron ? Tu… Tu pourrais me montrer ?

-Heeeu… Pourquoi ?

-Ben tu m'as dit que quand tu regardais une fille, si tu étais excité tu … bande ? Mais moi quand je rêve, c'est toujours un garçon… Alors j'ai compris comment on fait avec une fille et ça m'intéresse pas, mais….

Ron était très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami voulait qu'il lui montre, ou plutôt, il espérait se tromper.

-Mais tu veux que je te… montre quoi ?

Harry souffla quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « amoureux » mais Ron n'en était pas sûr.

-Tu as dit quoi, Harry ?

Par réflexe et pour l'apaiser, il caressa ses cheveux. Il se rendit compte que le brun s'était appuyé sur son épaule.

-Montre-moi… comment c'est d'être amoureux d'un garçon ?

-C'est une question, ou c'est ce que tu veux que je te montre, demanda un Ron rieur.

-Les deux. Dis, pourquoi tu touches mes cheveux ?

-Heu, je sais pas… Ils sont doux. Tu aimes pas ?

-… Si, c'est agréable, c'est bizarre…

Un silence agréable s'étira. Tandis que Ron se creusait la tête pour savoir comment montrer à Harry ce qu'il lui demandait, Harry le regardait, après s'être décalé pour mieux le voir. Soudain, il appela Ron :

-Ron ?

-Mh ?

-Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

-Eh bien.. Tu te sens bien avec la personne, tu as envie de la prendre dans tes bras, et heu…

-Nan, je veux dire, est-ce que ça fait des trucs au corps ?

-Oui, mais en dehors de l'excitation, hum… Des fourmillements dans le ventre quand tu l'embrasse, le ventre qui se serre quand tu la vois, le cœur qui accélère, des sourires incontrôlables…

-Ah. Pourquoi tu as dit la ?

-Eh bien, on dit une personne… Pourquoi tu me pose ces questions ?

-Pour savoir.

\- …

-Ron.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras aussi me montrer comment on embrasse ?

-Si tu veux… Attends quoi ?!

Harry éclata de rire malgré sa gêne. Ron se renfrogna et regarda l'heure. Heureusement, c'était un samedi, sinon ils seraient en retard. Ron réalisa soudain que le brun avait rêvé de quelqu'un pendant la nuit :

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Cette nuit, tu as rêvé de quelqu'un, non ?

-Oui…

-Tu te souviens qui ?

Harry détourna le regard et souffla que non. Ron devina qu'il mentait, mais n'insista pas. Il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, gêné, s'il voulait vraiment qu'il lui montre comment embrasser :

-Harry, tu veux vraiment que je te montre comment on embrasse ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais demander ça à une fille, à Hermione par exemple, non ?

\- Ron, je te l'ai dit, les filles ne m'intéressent pas… Et puis de toute façon tu es le seul au courant alors je vais pas aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre. T'as déjà embrassé un autre garçon, non ?

-Non, ni une fille.

-Ah, ben on apprendra tous les deux alors !

-Mh… Hey, j'ai une idée ! Je vais t'aider à tomber amoureux, comme ça tu pourras embrasser ce garçon !

-Je veux pas tomber amoureux ! Je veux que toi tu me montre comment c'est.

\- Tu veux dire… Toi et moi ?

-Oui. A part si ça te dérange, hein !

-N-Non, c'est bon… Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemb-En couple, c'est ça ?

-Oui, ou autre chose… Je sais pas… Apprends-moi ?

Ron acquiesça alors, et lui prit la main sans s'en rendre compte, déjà ailleurs dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Pouvait-il être en couple avec son meilleur ami, car il s'agissait de cela, même si ce n'était pas réel, ça le serait aux yeux des autres, en serait-il capable ?


	4. RonHarry ou comment on fait (partie 2)

/ salut à tous, c'est Elise à la plume, je continue avec cette suite un peu moins chaste, la raison pour laquelle le rating a augmenté, attention il n'y a pas de lemon, même si un passage pourrait en introduire un, c'est safe pour les plus chastes d'entre vous, cependant, je ne garantis pas encore les prochaines parties de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plait autant à lire qu'elle me plaît à écrire :D

Enjoy!

Plume/

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois avec Hermione, celle-ci se rappela d'un devoir qu'elle devait absolument faire dans la journée et s'enfuit à la bibliothèque, laissant ses meilleurs amis seuls, abasourdis :

-C'est souvent, en ce moment, non ?

-Oui, tu crois qu'elle va vraiment à la bibliothèque ?

-Ben oui, c'est Hermione.

-Ouais t'as raison, Harry.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent au pied d'un saule, au bord du lac, profitant de la douceur qui subsistait encore. Ils discutaient de Quidditch, quand Harry eut un frisson :

-Aah ! C'était quoi, ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Un frisson bizarre ! Et j'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse !

-T'es sûr ?

Harry prit la main de Ron pour la mettre sur son torse, pour lui faire sentir. Un frisson les parcourut, et ils décidèrent qu'il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'ombre du saule, le brun retint Ron :

-Attend !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me disais, on est à l'abri là… Tu pourrais me montrer maintenant, non ?

-Te montrer quoi ?

-Ben, comment on embrasse !

-Ah, heu… Oui, je suppose…

-Merci Ron, vraiment.

Ils se rassirent, et Ron, mal à l'aise, préféra d'abord prendre Harry dans ses bras, pour se donner un peu de temps. Ce dernier profita de son corps chaud en se pelotonnant contre lui, faisant fi de la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était mal. Troublé, le roux baissa les yeux vers son ami, l'entourant par réflexe de ses bras. Harry se redressa, le regard curieux :

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Ben, quand on s'embrasse, on fait toucher nos lèvres…

Le petit brun s'avança vers Ron et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula :

-comme ça ?

-N-non..

Il se pencha légèrement et effleura les lèvres du brun, avant de l'embrasser délicatement et timidement. Ce dernier rougit, mais se laissa faire, réalisant que c'était très agréable. Quand Ron s'écarta, il souffla « non », lui faisant hausser un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'a pas aimé ?

-Si, c'est super agréable. Tout doux. On peut recommencer ?

Ron était surpris, et le fut encore plus quand son ami l'embrassa doucement. Se laissant emporter par son instinct, il le serra dans ses bras et répondit au baiser un peu moins doucement, plus intensément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry se mit à rire :

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-J'ai compris pourquoi les gens veulent des amoureux !

-Ah ?

-Oui ! Dis, on pourrait recommencer ? Mais pas là, tu sais, au dortoir, ou autre part ?

-Heu, si tu veux, pourquoi ?

-Ben c'est doux et ça détend, alors j'en veux tout le temps, dit-il d'un air angélique. T'aime pas ça, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est super de s'embrasser, mais…

-Mais pas moi.

-Si ! C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude…

-T'es sûr ? Sinon, on arrê-

Ron le coupa en l'embrassant. Finalement, il y prenait goût. Emportés par l'élan du roux, ils basculèrent et se séparèrent en riant. Harry, dans ses pensées, arrêta de rire, mais se blottit contre Ron, dont les bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Inquiet, ce dernier sortit son ami de ses pensées :

\- Harry ?

-Mh ?

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A toi, répondit-il sans voir qu'il avait fait rougir Ron, pour qui cette phrase était une phrase de drague.

-A-ah ouais ?

-Mhm. Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire semblant d'être en couple ?

-On pourrait, mais si tu veux …

-Non, Ron, on en a déjà parlé. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux que tu me montre ce qu'est c'est d'être amoureux, en me faisant tomber amoureux de toi.

-De… Moi ?

-Oui, si on fait semblant d'être amoureux, je vais sûrement tomber amoureux de toi pour de vrai, mais personne à part nous le saura.

-Ça marche pas comme ça, Harry… Mais des fois ça fonctionne…

-Alors on commence maintenant ?

-Non, d'abord, il faut qu'on fasse semblant de tomber amoureux. Des coups d'oeils, quand on se frôle on sursaute et on devient tout rouge, des trucs comme ça. Et après, on pourra faire semblant de se mettre ensemble.

-Alors pas bisous avant ?

-Si, mais que quand on est tous les deux.

-Toi aussi t'aime bien qu'on s'embrasse ?

-Oui, répondit un Ron écarlate. C'est doux.

Harry l'embrassa doucement en s'allongeant sur lui, comme ils étaient tombés. Ron se sentit mal à l'aise, mais le baiser était doux, alors il y répondit, sans penser à autre chose. Quelques minutes de câlins, de baisers chastes et de rires, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Hermione à la bibliothèque, après avoir enlevé les feuilles et les brindilles de leurs cheveux.

Les jours suivants furent peuplés de regards en coin, de frôlements discrets et de rougissements intempestifs, que l'un et l'autre semblaient vouloir cacher en vain. Tout Poudlard était au courant et s'en amusait gentiment, sans savoir que tout était calculé… Enfin presque. Le soir, Ron rejoignait Harry quand les autres dormaient et s'embrassaient toujours chastement, en discutant. Souvent, l'un des deux coupait la parole de l'autre en l'embrassant, juste parce qu'ils trouvaient ça agréable.

Et puis un matin, où, miraculeusement, tous deux s'étaient réveillés avant les autres, Ron rejoignit à nouveau Harry pour l'embrasser. Mais cette fois, ils s'embrassaient plus avidement, et le brun sursauta lorsqu'une langue taquine caressa ses lèvres. Ça leur était arrivés de faire ça, mais à chaque fois ils s'arrêtaient, rouges. Mais là, Harry ouvrit timidement la bouche pour jouer avec cette langue, quand il se sentit réagir. Il repoussa doucement Ron qui ne comprenait pas :

-Harry ? Ca va ? T'aime pas ça ?

-Si, si, mais…Regarde…

Il montra à son ami la bosse qui s'était formée. Au fil des jours, Ron s'était habitué à leur étrange relation, mais ce jour-là, en se sentant réagir à la vue de cette bosse, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il dit à Harry que ce n'était pas grave :

-Mais Ron, tu m'as dit que…

-Oui, et on est en train de s'embrasser. C'est normal, et à vrai dire, j'aime bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben ça veut dire que j'embrasse pas mal si je te fais réagir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais comment je m'en débarrasse ?

-Pense à quelque chose que tu trouves dégoutant, ça va partir.

Il regarda Harry se concentrer et vit la bosse diminuer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son ami le regardait et sourit :

-Moi aussi j'embrasse bien ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis suivit le regard du brun, et rougit en voyant que lui aussi avait une bosse. Il pensa alors à l'image la plus horrible qu'il pouvait, et sentit que ça « allait mieux ». Ils rirent et Harry coupa leur rire en posant une question innocente à Ron :

-Dis, j'ai entendu des garçons parler de se bran- quelque chose, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, c'est mes frères qui m'ont expliqué.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Seamus se réveilla alors en grommelant, sauvant Ron d'une explication qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner, du moins pas maintenant. Laissant tomber le sujet, le petit brun demanda à Ron s'il voulait commencer à jouer leur comédie de couple, mais Ron refusa, il pensait que c'était encore tôt. Il partit se doucher, ruminant ses pensées et ses sensations, laissant Harry faire de même de son côté. Celui-ci examina toutes les sensations étranges qu'il avait près de Ron, et les compara à ce que son ami lui avait dit. Quand ils descendirent un peu plus tard pour manger avec Hermione, après avoir grappillé quelques baisers dans l'ombre bien sûr, le petit brun passa un bout de papier sous la table, faisant rougir le roux sous les regards amusés des élèves. A la lecture du mot, le sorcier blanchit, puis rougit à nouveau :

« Faut qu'on parle… Je crois que t'a réussi une partie de ce que je voulais savoir »

/ ouh la vilaine Elise! Allez, review pour avoir la suit plus vite? ;) je blague, vous l'aurez quand même, mais des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :D à bientôt pour la suite encore un peu moins chaste de ce petit couple mignon

Plume/


	5. RonHarry ou comment on fait (partie 3)

/ Kikou les gens c'est remoi ! je vous poste cette suite, je vous préviens, si vous adorez Hermione vous allez en prendre un coup ! Mais voilà la suite de notre mignon petit couple, et n'oubliez pas, les apparences sont trompeuses...

Enjoy !

Plume/

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'en allait encore, mais ses meilleurs amis ne relevèrent pas, trop soucieux d'eux-mêmes. Se rendant à ce qu'ils appelaient leur cachette, ils furent pendant un moment immobiles, Harry étrangement nerveux.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

-Je… Je suis amoureux.

Rouge, il ne finit pas sa phrase et se roula en boule à côté de Ron, qui avait senti comme une pierre dans son ventre.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aimes qui ? Hein ?

-Tu… Tu n'aime pas ça ?

-Comment je pourrais ?

-Ron, tu es jaloux ?

-Hein ? Non !

-Tu es jaloux.

-Bon, d'accord… Attend…

Harry sourit, mais l'air choqué de Ron l'inquiéta. Il ne savait pas qu'en ce moment même, son ami réalisait pourquoi il était jaloux.

-Harry, dis-moi qui c'est.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui en coller une.

-Alors mets-toi une claque…

Le brun était déçu que Ron ait réellement cru qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Moi… ? Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est … moi ?

-Qui d'autre !

Il se leva, et allait partir en courant, mais un bras l'arrêta. Il craqua et se laissa tomber dans les bras du roux qui n'en revenait pas. Il soupira, et une main lui releva la tête. Ron regarda son meilleur ami, et lui expliqua qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, parce qu'il réalisait à peine qu'il était lui aussi tombé amoureux.

-Ron ?

-Mh ?

-Du coup, on fait pas ce qu'on avait dit.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pas qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble pour de vrai. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ?

Le roux ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser avec amour. Il fit asseoir Harry sur ses jambes, les jambes du brun dans son dos, et le serra fort dans ses bras en continuant le baiser. Le brun se détacha en souriant, arrachant une moue à son ami… Ou plutôt petit-ami, qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-T'es si content que ça ?

Ron rougit en sentant Harry toucher du bout du doigt la bosse qui déformait son uniforme, pour la lui montrer. Cependant, il sourit et acquiesça avant de faire plein de petits bisous dans le cou de son amant riant.

-Alors on est un couple ?

-Mhm…

-Et … Tu me laisseras pas, hein ?

Le roux releva la tête vivement et vit son petit-ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il les essuya doucement en lui assurant que tant qu'il le voulait bien, il serait là. Harry articula un « merci » et posa sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis la sonnerie retentit, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient cours. Le petit brun voulut lâcher sa main en sortant de sous le saule, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais Ron le retint :

-On est ensemble, non ?

-Oui, sourit-il.

* * *

Le cours se passa bien, mais lorsqu'il prit fin, ils virent Hermione remarquer leurs mains entrelacées, et son regard ne leur échappa pas. Ils s'avancèrent, et aucun des trois ne remarqua les élèves autour d'eux

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ?

-Hermione, justement, on voulait que tu sois la première à savoir… voilà, Harry et moi, on est ensemble.

-Ben oui !

-Hermione, ensemble comme dans « en couple », précisa Harry.

-Pardon, fit Hermione sèchement, alertant les élèves autour sur sa réaction. Vous êtes quoi ?

\- Oh bon sang ! On s'aime, on est amoureux, on est en couple !

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer, c'est contre-nature. C'est immonde.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Et vous ?

-Nous, oui. On s'aime est c'est normal, il n'y a rien de contre-nature !

-Dégagez, bande de monstres ! Partez d'ici avant de nous contaminer avec vos horreurs !

La foule eut un hoquet d'horreur, faisant réaliser leur position aux trois anciens amis. Et tandis qu'Hermione se grandissait, persuadée que tous étaient de son avis, le couple s'écartait, serré l'un contre l'autre, peu rassurés. Mais la foule qui brandissait les baguettes ne se tournait pas contre eux, mais contre la jeune sorcière. Les insultes fusèrent à son encontre, et plusieurs élèves, des Serpentards qui ne souhaitaient pas être inquiétés malgré leur droit, s'inquiétèrent pour eux. En tête de ligne, Malefoy, qui leur tendit la main avec un sourire contrit :

-Ça va ? Je suis désolé… Mais là, il va falloir qu'on vous protège. Une grande partie de Gryffondor, ainsi que Dumbledore, pensent comme Granger, à cause des Moldus… Venez, on vous fera rien.

Il les mena, suivis des Serpentards formant un cercle autour du couple, jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Je sais qu'on a été ennemis, mais vu la situation, on peut repartir sur des bases saines, non ?

-D'accord, à condition que tu t'excuse d'avoir insulté Ron il y a deux ans, et que tu nous explique ce qui se passe avec ces histoires de camps. Et pas avec un point de vue de Mangemorts.

-D'accord. Weasley, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, je croyais que tu étais comme le reste de ta famille.

-Je sais, ils vont me détester… Mais j'y peux rien si je préfère les hommes aux femmes. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Maman avait toujours accepté que Charlie aime les hommes, mais il y a quelques années, elle a fait en sorte qu'il soit muté à la réserve roumaine, pour lui c'était une chance, c'est la meilleure qui soit en Europe, mais pour nous… Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait l'éloigner de nous, que c'était un monstre d'aimer les hommes et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il nous contamine… Et à la même époque, Dumbledore venait de plus en plus à la maison.

Harry comprit, horrifié, que Ron allait être rejeté par sa famille.

-Mais si tu le savais, pourquoi tu as accepté de m'aider ?

-De t'aider ?

-Longue histoire Malefoy, et si on te la dit, ça te fera une raison de plus de haïr les Moldus. Et Harry, je crois que je t'aimais déjà, mais que je ne le savais pas, et puis, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça… Tu imagines le désastre que ça aurait été ?

Harry, heureux de ses paroles malgré la situation, lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Un toussotement les fit s'arrêter.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est, cette histoire ?

-Harry ?

-Assis-toi, Malefoy, et donne ta baguette. Pour le bien de tous, et celui des meubles.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards comprirent pourquoi le petit lion lui avait pris sa baguette. Malefoy était en train de tout saccager, hurlant et vociférant comme jamais contre « des Moldus à la con complètement irresponsables et immondes » selon ses propres mots. Harry pleurait doucement dans les bras de Ron, le blond était le premier à avoir tout fait sortir, et par conséquent, remonter à l'esprit du brun. Son petit-ami le serra plus fort, et réalisa que Malefoy avait la même attitude que l'oncle de son amant, qui avait dû le remarquer parce qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il appela le Serpentard fou, qui s'arrêta en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son nouveau protégé. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Zabini fit un aller-retour et lorsqu'il revint, il s'adressa au brun :

-Il s'en veut et il te demande pardon, mais il ne viendra pas tout de suite te voir, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi il vient pas s'excuser lui-même ?

-Parce qu'en s'énervant, il rappelle à Potter son oncle, et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire encore plus peur en l'approchant alors qu'il est plongé là-dedans. Maintenant, occupe-toi de lui, on va voir Rogue.

-Pour ?

-Pour qu'il vous accorde l'asile le temps de demander une nouvelle Répartition hors de Gryffondor. Et pour qu'il vous permette de suivre les cours d'ici jusque-là.

-D'accord, soupira Ron en serrant un petit brun plongé dans de noirs souvenirs.

Il suivit Crabbe qui d'un ton bourru lui signifia de prendre son lit comme il ne l'utilisait pas, et s'installa avec sa charge sur le lit aux rideaux neutres beiges. Remarquant que le Serpentard était toujours là, il lui demanda pourquoi il restait.

-Dois vous veiller.

-Surveiller tu veux dire ?

-Non, veiller. Si ça va pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. Et je surveille que personne dérange.

-D'accord… Pourquoi c'est beige et pas vert ?

-Ya que les lions qui font ça, sinon c'est neutre, pour bien dormir. On peut pas dormir si c'est vert ou jaune. Ni rouge.

-C'est vrai que c'est criard… Harry ? Je suis là, tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard.

Harry s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. La voix de Ron l'apaisa, et il le regarda d'un air perdu au bout de quelques minutes.

-R-ron ?

-Oui, petit chat. Je suis là.

-Petit chat ? Je suis pas un chat…

-Non, c'est un surnom… Comme crevette pour Ginny.

-Ah… C'est un surnom d'amoureux alors ?

-Oui, petit chat. Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui… On est où ? Crabbe ?!

-Salut, Potter. Vous êtes chez les Serpentards, je veille, vous pouvez dormir.

-Heu… eh mais ! c'est pas vert…

-Non, en fait y a que nous qui mettons nos couleurs dans le dortoir. Tu veux dormir ?

-Tu reste ?

-Toujours.

Ils s'allongèrent et le brun se blotti contre le roux, chuchotant un « merci d'être là » qui fit chaud au cœur du deuxième. Lorsqu'Harry fut endormi, Crabbe lui demanda :

-Ils ne lui ont vraiment rien dit ? Il a l'air perdu…

-Ouais, c'est moi qui lui ai appris… Il ne savait même pas que le sexe servait à autre chose qu'à aller aux toilettes…

-Le pauvre… Je me moquerai pas, t'inquiète. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Drake veut vous protéger.

-C'est étrange, d'ailleurs… Demain vous nous expliquerez ce que veut vraiment Dumbledore.

-Oui, et Voldemort. Oui on le dit, mais que ici, dehors on fait semblant.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, Crabbe.

-Vincent.

-Okay… Bonne nuit Vincent.

-Bonne nuit les amoureux.

Vincent s'installa confortablement et invoqua son matériel à dessin. Il ne lisait pas, avait du mal dans ses études et ne parlait pas correctement, mais il était le meilleur dessinateur de Poudlard, malgré ce que ce foutu Dean Thomas croyait. Il se mit à dessiner et croquer les deux jeunes gens. A cause d'une expérience de potion de la mère de son ami Zabini, il était devenu incapable de dormir, comme s'il n'en avait plus besoin. Alors il n'utilisait plus son lit. Il passait ses nuits à dessiner, ou à essayer de comprendre ses cours, parfois avec la compagnie de son Directeur de Maison. Mais cette nuit, il ferait des cadeaux pour les nouveaux protégés de Drago, ses nouveaux amis. Alors il dessina, encore et encore, au crayon, au fusain, à la plume, tout y passa.


End file.
